She's a Tipton
by PURE BLiSS x
Summary: What happens to the Tipton when London’s thirteen year old cousin has to move into the Tipton hotel? Why is she here, and how has she attracted the attention of everyone? Things written in ITALICS stands for what they are thinking about in their mind.


**The Suite Life of Zack & Cody**

**Title: **She's a Tipton

**Summary: **What happens to the Tipton when London's thirteen year old cousin has to move into the Tipton hotel? Why is she here, and how has she attracted the attention of everyone? **Things written in **_ITALICS_ **stands for what they are thinking about in their mind.**

**Chapter One**

"NO! NOT THERE," Mr. Moesby screamed from the front desk of the lobby. 'The vase has to be near the other purple vase."

"Mr. Moesby, if I help decorate the lobby, can I get a raise?" Maddie asked, while walking over to Mr. Moesby, knowing this was her chance.

"Yes, yes, just hurry. They're going to be here in about five minutes," Mr. Moesby said, walking quickly over to Zack and Cody. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NO SKATEBOARDING IN MY LOBBY?"

"One hundred and eighty two times," Cody answered, while taking off his helmet.

"And, we're not skateboarding, we're rollerblading," Zack responded after Cody. Mr. Moesby rolled his eyes, and quickly hurried off to where Estabon was standing. Zack and Cody ran up to Maddie, who was arranging flower petals on a red carpet placed in the center of the lobby. "What's going on?"

"London, London's dad, and apparently her cousin is coming today," Maddie replied, placing a white flower petal on the carpet. "I can't talk to you guys, I have work to do."

"Yeah, placing flowers on a carpet is REAL hard work," Zack responded in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"IT IS…now leave me alone," Maddie quickly said, and shifted to a different spot on the carpet.

"Why is Mr. Tipton coming?" Cody asked Zack.

"Beats me," Zack replied, while running over to the elevator, "Come on, let's go to the arcade room."

"Not me, I want to see their arrival," Cody said, "My feet are glued to this very exact spot starting right…NOW."

"Yeah right," Zack said, pulling Cody over to the elevator.

"I hear London's cousin is coming. Maybe a GIRL cousin," Cody said loudly, knowing Zack's weakness. Zack let go of Cody's arm and grinned.

"How do you think she'll look like?" Zack asked, starting to imagine a mini version of London.

"Like that!" Cody said in astonishment. His jaws were dropping, and his finger was pointing to a dark brown haired, Asian girl. She was an average height girl (5"1), had big brown eyes, and light tan skin. Her clothing style was simple, nothing fancy; a pink tee shirt and ripped, faded, blue jeans. She had on a little make up (pink eye shadow, eyeliner, and lip-gloss), and a black hair-tie as her "accessory". Her hair was straight, and left down, showing off her shiny and silky brown hair (dark brown hair, near black).

"Welcome Mr. Tipton!" Mr. Moesby said eagerly, trying to get through his bodyguards. "And, welcome Kimberly. I hope you like your stay at the Tipton."

"I better, I have to live here," London's thirteen year old cousin, Kimberly said, looking annoyed.

"Well, I'm leaving my niece in your hands, Moesby. If you excuse me, I have to go now." Mr. Tipton said, not revealing one bit of himself, except his voice. The crowd of bodyguards quickly shifted out the exit door of the Tipton, leaving London and Kimberly in complete awkward states.

"Can I be sent to my room, please?" Kimberly asked, in a sad tone of voice, and looking straight at Mr. Moesby.

"Yes, after me, "Mr. Moesby said, leading Kimberly to the elevator. "If you don't mind, your things will be sent to your room shortly after." Kimberly nodded, and stayed by Mr. Moesby's side, while quickly looking around the lobby.

"For one thing, she doesn't seem like London much," Zack said, nudging at Cody. They ran up to where London and Maddie was standing, at the candy counter. "Do you think I can get your cousin's digits?" Zack asked, giving London a grin.

"What is 'digits'?" London asked, confused. Everybody rolled their eyes and let out a sigh.

"Why is your cousin here? Is she permanently staying here?" Cody asked London, curiously.

"Well, her parents just died in a car crash last week, and daddy decided to take her in, since he IS her uncle," London replied.

"How old is she?" Zack asked, getting excited.

"Thirteen…I think," London said, "But her sense in fashion is WAY too…….un….high class for me."

Maddie rolled her eyes, "The poor girl doesn't have her parents anymore, that's awful. No wonder she looked so upset."

"THAT'S SO SAD!" Cody said loudly, crying, and his face scrunching up.

Zack handed Cody a tissue, "Don't hurt yourself now," and with that, they both ran to the elevator, with the…somewhat same idea running through their mind.

-------

**Author's Note**

Please review, whether it's a bad or good review. Sorry if there is any grammar mistake. I also rushed this chapter, so it might not seem as interesting right now. The title will probably also be changed later on in the story. : Thanks for reading, and sorry if things seemed a little rushed. Second chapter will be up soon.


End file.
